letgopokemongofandomcom-20200213-history
Normal (type)
The Normal type (Japanese: ノーマルタイプ Normal type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable s who specialize in Normal-type are Whitney of Goldenrod City, Norman of Petalburg City, Lenora of Nacrene City, Cheren of Aspertia City, and Trial Captain Ilima of Hau'oli City. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Normal-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special, depending on the move. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Generation II onwards Characteristics Defense The Normal type is tied with the type for the fewest defensive weaknesses, but with no resistances and one immunity, it is also tied with as the least resistant type. Many Normal-type with a secondary type mitigate their weakness with the secondary type (as with , the type most commonly paired with Normal), leaving them with only the weaknesses of their secondary type. Normal-type Pokémon, on average, have the lowest and of all Pokémon and of fully evolved Pokémon. Offense The Normal type is the only type that is not super effective against any other type. The combination of Normal and moves provides good neutral coverage, with only five type combinations resisting both, because Ground covers both of the types that resist Normal. Their inability to hit Pokémon can be nullified by using , , or by Pokémon with the Ability . In these cases, it will provide unresisted coverage when paired with moves (excluding Pokémon with ). On average, fully evolved Pokémon with the Normal type have the lowest base of all types. Contest properties When used in contests, Normal-type moves do not favor a particular contest condition. However, the Normal type has the most moves that can jam. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 109 or 13.5% of all , making it the second most common type after . Pure Normal-type Pokémon |} * , , , , , and were Normal-type prior to Generation VI. Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Half Normal-type Pokémon Primary Normal-type Pokémon |} * and were Normal/ prior to Generation VI. Secondary Normal-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Moves * , , , and were Normal-type moves prior to Generation II. * , , and were Normal-type moves prior to Generation VI. Abilities Interacting with the Normal type A with , , or will become a Normal-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Normal-type move, uses a Normal-type move, or is sent out against a Normal-type opponent. Exclusive Abilities Only Normal-type can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Items Trivia * Generation I introduced the most Normal-type of any generation, with . Generation VI introduced the fewest Normal-type Pokémon, with eight. * Generation I introduced the most Normal-type moves of any generation, with . Generation VI introduced the fewest Normal-type moves, with eight. * With 187 , this type has the most moves available. * The Normal type has the fewest non-neutral type relations, with only four. * and Normal are the only case of two types being immune against each other. * No Pokémon gains the Normal type upon evolving. It shares this distinction with the type. * Normal is the only type to have ever lost Pokémon, having lost , , , , , , , and when the Fairy type was introduced in Generation VI. ** Additionally, it is the only type to have the same number of Pokémon in two consecutive Generations. * For the purpose of the Purify Chamber, Normal is considered strong against itself, even though in battle it isn't. * Generation VI added the most new type combinations for Normal, the most dual-typed Normal Pokémon (if Pokémon retyped as Normal/Fairy are counted), and the fewest Normal/Flying-type Pokémon (with only ). * The Normal type is frequently associated with type changing: ** More Pokémon lose the Normal type upon evolving than any other type, with a total of four (eleven if all of 's evolutions are counted separately). ** Eight Normal-type Pokémon have at least one signature move or a signature Ability which involves changing their type. ** Most moves which involve changing the user's type or with a varying damage type are Normal-type. * Kazumasa Iwao's party in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon consist of Normal-type Pokémon. * Normal-type attacks are completely unresisted during an Inverse Battle. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=ノーマル Normal |zh_yue=一般 普通 無屬性 |zh_cmn=一般 |cs=Normální |da=Normal |nl=Normaal |fi=Normaali Perus |fr=Normal |de=Normal |el=Φυσιολογικός Fysiologikós |he=רגיל Ragil נורמאלי Normali |hu=Normál |id=Normal |it=Normale |ko=노말 Normal |ms=Biasa |no=Normal |pl=Normalny |pt=Normal |ro=Normal |ru=Обычный Obychnyy Нормальный Normal'nyy |es=Normal |sv=Normal |th=ปกติ Pakati ธรรมดา Thammada |vi=Thường |tr=Normal }} de:Normal es:Tipo normal fr:Normal it:Normale ja:ノーマル zh:一般（属性）